


The Biggest Dream:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sickfic, Singing, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace saw that her little brother was miserable on his first night home from the hospital, So she decided to help, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace saw that her little brother was miserable on his first night home from the hospital, So she decided to help, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Grace Williams woke up & thought that she heard sobbing, & went back to sleep again, Then she woke up & heard again, she realized that it was her little brother, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, & she sighed, thinking to herself, "Poor little guy, He needs to get his sleep, but it's hard", she went over to his room, so she can see what's the matter with him.

 

The Young Teen gasped, as she found her brother in tears, & she quietly put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & asked, "What's the matter, Buddy ?", He leaned into his sister, desperate for he touch, which she gave automatically. "I don't feel good, Gracie", he said miserably, & she asked, "Would a song help ?", He nodded, & said, "Yeah", She said, "This is a song that Danno taught me, when I was about your age", & she began to sing it.

 

When she was done, Charlie was slowly falling asleep, & he said, "I love you, Grace", She smiled & said, "I love you too, Bunny Rabbit", & she covered him up, & gave him a kiss on the cheek, & made sure that he was comfortable, She tiptoed out of the room, & saw that her dads were there. She smiled, & put a finger to his lips, indicating that they should be quiet.

 

"You are a great big sister", The Loudmouth Detective beamed with pride, as he kissed her cheek, continuing to say, "I am so proud of you", Steve said with a bigger smile, "Me too", & the Five-O Commander pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, I just hate seeing him so miserable, I would trade places with him in an instant", & with that, she went off to her room.

 

They shared a kiss, & the blond said with a smile, "This has been my biggest dream, I never thought I would have this again, I mean, I got a son instantly, A wonderful & caring daughter, A love of my life, I am truly blessed & very happy to be here, & I am glad that I went through everything, Cause it helped shaped our relationship, & I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, It's fucking amazing." "Me neither, Baby, Me neither", & they walked hand in hand back to their bedroom, after they shared another kiss, & held each other til they fell asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
